The overall aim of the Melanoma SPORE Developmental Research Program is to support promising pilot translational studies in melanoma, particularly those projects that will generate clinically testable hypotheses aimed at reducing the incidence or mortality rate or improving the quality of life of patients with melanoma. Proposals for innovative translational research will be solicited by the SPORE Executive Committee of the Administrative Core by announcements to all institutions in the Houston Medical Center. The Executive Committee members will help investigators submitting proposals to formulate their translational specific aims and research plans, as many of these investigators may not have expertise in this area. The process will therefore be a major educational activity to further stimulate the development of innovative translational research concepts in melanoma. Proposals will be screened first for appropriate SPORE qualifications by the Executive Committee by using objective criteria of melanoma research focus and justification of budget. Proposals will then be forwarded to members of the External Scientific Advisory Board (EAB). On the basis of the scores received from the EAB, the final selection of the research projects for funding will be made. The projects will be funded for at least one year, beginning in year one of this SPORE; extensions may be awarded for an additional year based on progress and need. As part of our continuing efforts to expand melanoma research at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, an institution-wide announcement and solicitation for pilot projects was made in the summer of 2002; after elimination of projects considered to be purely basic science and several considered to lack sufficient merit for further review, 8 were determined to be consistent with the translational focus of the SPORE. These 8 proposals are included within, and are representative of those that will be reviewed for funding consideration this year, and funding of 4 is predicted. These 8 projects illustrate the breadth and depth of interest in melanoma translational research at our institution.